Into the Fire
by Draghknar
Summary: Alternate Timeline. Lorien decides that the Vorlon Shadow war is out of control, and reacts many millennium earlier
1. Prologue

Into the Fire: An Alternate Timeline, From Lorien's Point of View.

**Prologue: **

`` We will only tell you this one last time, then we will show you just how serious we are`` said Ambassador Kosh, of the Vorlon Empire. ``We have no reason to wish to go to extremes to show anyone that we are serious, but.....the Shadows, they push too far. This **will NOT** be tolerated any longer. ``

Lorien stood looking at the Vorlon ambassador, noticing how the Vorlons seemed to be following in the footsteps of his people. He remembered how they had gone to encounter suits that would shield them from the elements, and from hostile situations. He also remembered how they had left from the environment suit approach once they felt more confident in their abilities that allowed them to take solid form once again. The encounter suits did allow them safety, as well as having a large intimidation factor, allowing them to avoid some complications that could have been fatal for one or both of the parties involved. Neither the Shadows nor the Vorlons were able to realize that the First Ones had developed past the need for encounter suits a million years before they had even gotten to the stage that they even needed the suits. The First Ones had nurtured and guided both races during their growth, but, they had reached the point that they, like any children, knew better than the parents, as things were "completely different than it was in their parent's days".

The Shadows had taken to using bio technology for their Encounter suits, but it was so primitive, Lorien didn't even class it as alive. He thought that the Shadows had designed their suits to resemble the insectoid that they were. They were very advanced insectoid, but insectoid none the less. The Shadows were rarely seen even in these council chambers without their encounter suits. They seemed to have a need to be surrounded by their creation. A million or so cycles had done nothing for their self esteem it appeared. Their encounter suits, unlike most races at that stage, actually looked almost identical to what the shadows appeared as before they changed.

The Vorlons had gone with synthetic compounds, and had veered completely away from organic technology for their suits. The suits did indeed show what they had evolved from. They were originally aquatic creatures, and evolved from both land and sea, proving that at some time in the past, they were capable of adapting to new things. Somewhere along the passing of years, that all changed. They were designed with composites, and had incredible resilience, but were limited to the fact that they could not be used for extended periods of time, due to the problems of interfacing Nano technology with an ethereal being.

The Vorlons and Shadows had both gone from a Corporeal to an Ethereal existence, and neither was proficient in their interface.

Both had embraced Bio-tech for their ships however, and while neither had perfected it yet, they were well on their way towards it, but taking very different paths to achieve the result they wanted.

The Shadows used living beings, usually from their protected races, as their way of controlling and running their ships. They had no Artificial Intelligence at all, but were still very tough and resiliant, with fierce weaponry aboard each one, and it did not matter if it was a scout ship or a warship, it was, to all the others that came after, a fierce opponent.

The Vorlons on the other hand, they had found a way to link to their ships, so they shared the same consciousness, which worked well, but also had their own issues. Unique ways to solve the problems involved, but not the best way for sure. They had developed better engines, and were indeed the reason why the other races were able to travel, as they had developed 'jump gate' technology to transfer them, and others into hyperspace.

Cringing, Lorien remembered the incident when they tried to do a 'thirdspace' jumpgate many millenium back. It was an unmitigated disaster. The enemy had almost totally destroyed everything they came accross, until the Vorlons and Shadows had banded together to petition Lorien to intervene. Even with Lorien helping, it had taken almost a century to beat the enemy back, reversing the damage done to the universe in the process. It was the Vorlons that discovered the enemy first, as they built a gate that trancended dimensions, and they were succeptable to 'phsycic' coersion from the enemy, promising a faster, safer way to travel from one place to another. It was that incident that had led other race in their quest to find different methods to enter hyperspace, as the Vorlons had the monopoly on hyperspace technology with the younger races, and the younger races no longer trusted the Vorlons. This changed after a few millenia, but....by then, there were many ways to enter into hyperspace.

The other thing that the Vorlons had suceesded in, was to create a ship that could navigate without a pilot. They were known explorers of uncharted territories, and they had sensors unlike anything known to the younger races. The main drawback was, the ships all had to be linked to a Vorlon somehow. That was how they 'gained' sentience. If the Vorlon died, so did the ship. If the ship died, so did the Vorlon. This just showed Lorien how limited the Vorlon really were. They refused to allow anything 'lesser' than them to think for it/ them selves.

`` You must understand Ambassador, we have been watching both of you for quite some time now, and we cannot interfere. This means that the younger races _must_ be allowed to make their own choices, and their own paths in the universe. Your actions will take away the very things that are to be held dear. The freedom of choice and the right to advance as the universe sees fit to allow. You cannot be expected to guard the whole universe, yet you seem to feel that we, both yourselves and us, are responsible for the very same peoples that deny we have the right to do so. `` ``_**We have had**__**ENOUGH. This conversation is over Lorien**_. `` Kosh stormed out of the council chamber, leaving Lorien with a stunned expression.

Lorien was deeply troubled by the conversation he had just had with Kosh. He did agree that the Shadows were pushing the younger races too far, and too fast. Both had valid points, he had to agree with both of them to a degree, but...to wage war for the sole purpose of advancement and evolution....the Shadows had that part wrong. The Vorlons on the other hand, wanted to protect the younger races, and added to their technological advances only as survival saw fit. That led to the problem of earning the right to have the said technologies as well. To be given the technology without earning it was dangerous on both sides of the argument. Passive advances with no idea of the awesome power and responsibilities involved while imposing their own ideas, beliefs, and laws on the others, or Aggressive advances, with no care for the resulting mayhem due to being given the technology as an edge over your opponents. Neither was a good way to get the technology, and neither would be helpful to the recipients.

Something had to be done, but, the rules of conduct limited what they could do. There had to be another way, but they only had to discover it before it was too late. At that, Lorien decided that he needed to get away, and relax, hoping the universe would once again make a choice, proving yet again that Lorien and his kind were not the oldest sentient in the universe. The fact that they were living in a sentient universe was terrifying, and that most peoples would never realize, nor accept that fact. Lorien sighed, as he went to his chambers to decide what he wanted to do next.

Lorien left the Council Chambers in a very disquieted state. How the Council had decided to just leave for unknown space was beyond his comprehension. Understanding as they did about the Shadow-Vorlon War that was coming, they had decided to remove all the First Ones from this section of space. The consensus was that the Shadows and Vorlons would come with them. No one understood the Holy Crusades of the Vorlons, and no one seemed to understand the drive of the Shadows to force the Known System advance to its potential through wars and conflicts. This was not an acceptable solution, and He desperately sought a solution that would not involve running away from the problem. He knew, and was sure that others would realize the situation as well, that neither the Shadows nor the Vorlons would be willing to leave their endeavours at this, or possibly any, stage.

His idea, which he had not mentioned to anyone, was to try to find an untouched race, and try to create a balance. This would involve a lot of patient planning, some modifications, on both the social and genetic levels. This automatically meant that he would have to find a race that showed potential for evolution and advancement, as well as being primitive enough to be easily influenced, and separated. He would have to watch closely, and be willing to destroy whole batches of the species that he chose to develop, if they were to show too much of either trait that he was trying to balance. He needed to find a race that would be aggressive, serve justice, and not seek dominance nor seek unchecked expansion. This should prove interesting to say the least. Time for a trip to the uncharted rim.


	2. Chapter 01 What is Willed

**Chapter One: What is willed is also provided. **

Lorien entered the system that he had managed to chart so far as the 1st planet from the sun.

Of all the planets, he had only found the 3rd and 4th to support life. He had brought species from 3 different planets, from 3 different solar systems, and had placed the Insectoids on the 4th planet, which seemed to closely represent the planet they came from. The Bipeds were both from planets startlingly similar to the 3rd planet, so he decided to allow both to try and thrive there.

He had also decided that seem as how the Insectoids were further along the evolutionary line, that they would be a good start. He had always found Arachnids to be very ordered, and was amazed when the shadows had gone from so structured and conservative, to such a warlike race. No one had noticed that they had changed until it was too late.

He had tried to influence the life on the 4th planet, but the inhabitants there had been too aggressive, although the aggressiveness was not brought to full fruition until after a thousand cycles. He had stayed for over 1000 cycles, then had left to start the next world, coming back to check up on the system and its residents many times over the last few hundred cycles. They had showed promise, and he had been excited to see the advances this race had made. They had advanced to the point of an industrial society in less than 1000 cycles. Knowing that they had done well to advance so far along with no major conflicts, he decided to leave, returning to his home world, to see how things had progressed during his absence.

The visit had done nothing for him, as when he returned, he found that the home world had been abandoned, and that they had left a marker for him, explaining that without his guidance, they had chosen to leave, and had gathered many of the First Ones to go beyond the outer rim, to explore what was beyond, and to leave the known space, and the inhabitants, to their own wills and decisions. Unfortunately, this was exactly what the Shadows and Vorlons both had been waiting for. Open war was the result, and Lorien could not help but feel responsible for the ensuing disaster. Genocide was not uncommon, as neither the Shadows nor the Vorlons were paying enough attention to what was being done with their gifts to the younger races.

Saddened by the neglect of his peoples to the universe, he returned to his project after seeking the few remaining First Ones that had not left. They had agreed to stay out of the conflicts involving the Shadows and Vorlons, and indeed would aggressively discourage **anyone** that encroached on their territories with any ideas of settlement or conquest.

Upon returning to the system he had named Sol, he found waste and destruction on the 4th planet. During his absence, they had progressed further than he had thought possible, and as such, they had discovered weapons of war that were too horrible for Lorien to even think of, let alone comprehend. Nuclear wastelands were all that were left of the once fertile planet, and nothing was left, not even one insectoid, let alone a single soul.

Recovering the tracking beacons he had left behind, he discovered that during his absence, a new generation had been born, and this generation was as smart as the previous ones, but had a killer instinct that all before them had lacked. They advanced through the industrial era, and into the technology race with a vengeance. Unfortunately, they were also unwilling to share, but wanted all that had been discovered. This resulted in the only thing left to them.

**World War.**

The thought had horrified Lorien at first, but, after a while, he came to realize that it was better to have happened when they were still limited to their own planet, and not loose amongst the stars. The end result was the same as what would have happened if he had been there to see what had happened, and he was glad that he was not the one that had to decide that the race had been too violent to be allowed to progress.

After going through the records of the various stages, he then sat back and contemplated where he had gone wrong. He had discovered an unknown anomaly in the genetic code during his initial manipulations, and had discounted it, as it had seemed to be a minor function that would be affected. Now he realized that he should have checked into this more, instead of rushing forward. He was dismayed with his impatience, after all, did he, one of the few true immortals, really have to worry about time? He was in no danger of dieing of natural causes, and there were no others near his strength in known space since his brethren had left for parts unknown. This left only an accident, or the will of the universe to remove him from the scene.

The best part of this system, beside the fact that no others had the patience to travel this far from the core worlds, was the fact that there were 2 other races on the 3rd planet. He had brought both of them here from minor planets, in minor systems, and had left them here to see if they would thrive or die. They were his back up plan if the Insectoids had died out. This time, he would approach the manipulation with great care, avoiding the issues of a rushed and impatient job.

As he approached the 3rd planet, he was taking readings. This was better than the last race, as these were even less developed than the first experiments were, yet had a strong presence of roving packs. No communities as such, so it would be very easy to separate a few of the smaller packs and start with those. He would find a way to keep them from the others until they were ready, or to be able to destroy the ones that were not developing as he had hoped. That way, he would have many groups that he could work with, and try different approaches to his solutions.

These beings were bi-pedal, unlike the arachnids that had populated the 4th planet. Indeed, Lorien had come to the conclusion that the arachnids were not the best choice, as they seemed to have the most in common with the Shadows, and he felt it could have something in common with the mindset. He felt that he would have more success with these bipeds, as they did seem to adapt well to new situations, and he was sure that he would be able to watch them closely, and guide them as he felt they should/could be guided. Deciding on allowing both species to co-exist was a difficult choice, but necissary, as they had to learn to be accepting of things that were different, as well as being diverse. He decided that he would allow them to develop seperately, and hope that the coming introductions would not result in world wide destruction. He had seen other planets with 2 species that learned to co-exist, and hoped that these could as well, even though they did indeed come from completely different worlds and ecologies.

At that thought, he caught himself, realizing that he would be making the same judgements as the Vorlons, who felt that any race younger than theirs should be guided, and that the Vorlon way was the best way. He was trying to create a balance to the Shadows and the Vorlons both, yet he had created another race of Shadows, that had fortunately destroyed themselves before they could damage the social structure of the universe. Now he had made a statement and decision that sounded too close to the arguments of the Vorlons. It seemed that the war was going to reach even here....

He was going to have to start this world carefully, then step back and allow it's inhabitants to tend to themselves. Sometimes supporting free will was annoying, but neeeded. That was going to have to be his basis for dealings with these bipeds. Free will, and freedom of choice. If only these poor souls realized that the wring free choice would result in their workd being sterilized if it bacame a risk.

Bringing his craft into lower orbit, he found a massive island island that had several bipeds on it, and decided to set up his laboratory in the mountain ranges that split the island in two. The mountains ranged from one side of the island to the other, and were high enough that they would have to go around via sea, or through the mountains by tunneling through them. Either way, this would keep both species apart for some time, and allow him to work un-interrupted by the conflicts that would come between the two.

This was perfect; his project would be secluded to the island, with no danger of interacting with the rest of the biped population. The Reptillians were to the South of the Island, staying to the warmest areas, while the other race had settled to the north, and did not seem to mind either climate. Their Adapting abilities seemed to show much promise for the future, but they still had a chaotic tendacy that made Lorien nervous. The reptillians seemed to be hardier, and had a much better social structure than the shaggy haired bipeds. The retillians had come from an outer fringe of space, in an area that would become known as Narn space many many millenia later. The bipeds were the result of Lorien actively interfering with prophecy. Lorien had never had much faith in prophecy, and was unwilling to allow it to come to pass without guidance. This is what made him a great leader for his race, but at the same time, an connundrum for the universe. He knew the universe was intelligent, much more so than he or any of the other races he had encountered, but it had not shown him guidance before, so he tended to discount prophecy as the universes way of coping with the limited mentality of the other beings in the universe.

As the Laboratory Progressed, he decided to see if he was able to even communicate with the local tribes. He found that they were terrified of strange things, and his appearance was definitely in the strange category. Yet...the shaggy haired bipeds also seemed very curious. He waited for them to come to him, after he made it known where he was, and that he had no malicious feelings for them. He had gone to where they could see him, from a distance, and had left several items that would prove useful to them, including foods. The tools were not of high quality by Lorien's standards, but, compared to the stone tools that they had been using so far, they were the tools of the gods. He had decided to call the shaggy haired bipeds "Terrans" after the prophecy, which had reffered to one of the key races as both Terran and Human, and hoped they would bring the balance that was required for the universe to heal itself.

Eventually several of the bipeds were curious enough to come close to the lab, and they were showing fewer signs of fear after he had left food for them, near a beacon that recorded their mode of communication. After several days of this, he did indeed get a basic outline of their language skills, which proved to be very limited still, and decided to approach a few of the pack members.

This proved to be a major turning point for the Terrans of Sol 3. This was, in their eyes, a visit from god, an almighty benevolent being, which was able to talk to them, and was able to travel in the form of a bright blue cloud of light. He could provide for them, and was concerned for them. He even after a time started to heal some of the sick and wounded. He had indeed proven beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was a good god, not an evil spirit. Yet, when they tried to pay homage to him, he refused, and told them to stand up, and not fear him. He was there to teach, not be prayed to.

Several of the younger Terrans would come to him, asking for ways to learn solutions to problems, and Lorien was always happy to teach them. They learned what he taught, and would crave more knowledge afterwards. He never provided the solutions, merely taught them how to find the answers themselves. Lorien was amazed at the problem solving abilities these bipeds had. Always thinking about multiple solutions, and would never settle for settle for the answer of "I do not know".

The Reptillians had so far avoided him, more than likely due to their inherant ability to sense the power of anyone approaching them. They had natural mental shields, and he could sense nothing more than the fact that he terrified them, and that they wanted nothing to do with him. Saddened, Lorien turned back to concentrate on the Terrans, knowing that the Terrans would indeed evolve beyond the Reptillians, and probably take the planet from them in the natural course of evolution.

As the relationship between himself and the Terrans progressed, Lorien had come to the conclusion that it was time for the Terrans to have their next stage implemented. He had asked for volunteers for a set of experiments, telling the volunteers that they may die while trying this, but that they would gain abilities in the children of the survivors that they would not even have contemplated beforehand. Several of them did indeed join him, as he had never lied to them before, and they felt that he would never do anything that would harm them.

He had been doing many analysis of their genetic make-up, and found that they indeed did have the genetic capability that he had hoped for, even without his manipulations. These people had latent Psionics!! They were unique, as there Psionic abilities were beyond what most races could ever dream of without millions of years of development. He then decided that he would try to splice some of his DNA with the DNA of certain test subjects. There was a large compatibility allowance with this race, they were primitive, yet...they seemed to be exactly what he had been looking for in a race. They were as advanced as he was in the genetic code, yet they had not tapped their potential yet. It was exciting, but it was also terrifying. Lorien had long ago realized that he was being helped by the universe, as he had been led, almost literally, to the three races that he had transplanted. All three races had a genetic code that was completely compatible with his, even surpassing his in some ways, and allowed for combining in ways he had not imagined before the solution had stared him in the face.

He decided to build off these latent abilities, and had indeed even affected the genetic test subjects, and he had to wonder what the next generation would be like in terms of ability and conduct. This would require a close watch. He was not willing to make the same mistake as he had before. Not again, or ever for that matter.

The reptillians were accepting of the fact that there were higher powers than they, yet would not interact with him at all, as they were too leery of a form of life that radiated as much power as he had. Lorien had been saddened, as he knew that the Reptillians and the Terrans would come to conflict, and that he had made a serious mistake when he transplanted both races here. It was his fault that the Reptillians would die at the hands of the Terrans. This was the way of the universe however, and was fuel for the Shadows arguement of evolution through aggression. The strong and adaptive survived, and the rigid and passive died. Yet, Lorien had seen many adaptive, yet passive races survive. It was only the rigid and passive that died, when they refuse to adapt to new situations. The Terrans were adaptive, aggressive, yet reverent. The Reptillians were rigid, and refused change. If they did not adapt, they, while aggressive, would die out very soon. Possibly within the first few encounters between the two species.

It was time for him to go and see what the Shadows and Vorlons had been up to for the last two millenia. He had decided to do so while the genetic manipulations were still in the beginning stages, and swore to be back in less than a cycle. This was...alas, not meant to be. Fate it seems had other plans.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Chapter 02 Because i said so

**Chapter Two: Because I said so...... **

As Lorien prepared his ship for departure, he was giving instructions to the leaders of the people on what to start working on next. He tasked them with developing a better governing system, and to develop better healthcare. They were to setup a system of care for all people, not just those in positions of power. They were to seek out their own destiny, and to find their place amongst the stars, where he told them that their destiny would begin. He would do everything in his power to help them make their place in the stars, and anxiously awaited the day that they ``his children`` would join him there. He told them, that while he was gone, they were to expand their knowledge, their understanding, tolerance of others, and to learn to develop more of their own tools and technologies. He had gotten them started, but the rest was up to them. They had already, in a few short millenium, developed electricity, and the combustion engine. He was constantly amazed by their ingenuity; they seemed to think completely differently than the other races he had seen ever had. They were still a bit too territorial however, but not to the point of genocide, even though they indeed held way more power than those not on the island. He had kept the two races from discovering each other, but now, as he had to go, he knew it wqas only a matter of years before they came across each other. This would be a bloody, dangerous conflict, and one he would regret for many millenium to come

The time came to leave, and he did so without concerns for `his children`, as they had proven to be a reasonable people. Capable of massive violence when required, yet not quick to resort to it. He was proud of them, and told them so many times. He did not however tell them that he was jealous of them as well. They had started to develop at a very quick pace after the initial ``tampering`` of their genetic code.

Now, as the manipulations were about to take effect, he had to go for a little while, not long though. Less than a millenium, or so he had planned. Galactic events would make sure that these people had much more time to develope in heir won way than he had planned. Once again the universe decided to let Lorien know that he was not the ultimate power in the universe. Even fate had a snse of humor, alneit very warped.

A presumptuous bunch these bipeds. ``Terrans`` he had been told many times. ``we may be Bipeds, but then again, so are you. We are Terrans, you are not. So Biped does not work the same. ``

Lorien left for the Core Worlds later that day, and went to his home world to see what was happening there. He was expecting to find maybe a few that had moved in, but was un-prepared for what he did find. His world had been destroyed; the surface was burnt beyond recognition. Yet...there was still life in the lower layers of the shell. He recognized the life forms, and was surprised to find that the Shadows had moved in to where he had called home. He landed immediately, and went to the larger colony that he found. Upon his arrival, he found many Shadow Shock Troops were there, looking at him as though their biggest fear had been realized. He spoke gently to them, and asked why they were there, and what had happened.

The Shadows had come to the planet, along with the Vorlons, looking for guidance, they were both out of control, and knew that they both had to learn to stop the wars before they lost everything. However when they reached Zha`haadum, they found not a single soul, and were disheartened. The Vorlons went insane, and had destroyed everything that even reminded them of the First ones. The Shadows had clung to the planet like a lifeline, and refused to leave the scorched planet to anyone else.

As he listened to the Shadows, he learned that he had been in a position to stop the war, or at least calm the war, and was not there to help. He had failed yet again. He became seriously despondent, and had decided that he had best go see the Vorlons for their side of what had happened here.

Upon entering Vorlon Space, he was warned off, and told never to return, his kind was no longer required, as he had given up his right to govern when he had left them to their own devices. No others would be welcome in Vorlon space ever again.

Saddened by this, Lorien returned to Zha`haadum, to help the Shadows preserve his planet as best he could. For over 3,000 cycles, he stayed at Zha`haadum, and helped to restore some of it, but the damage was too great. He also discovered that the Shadows, while willing to listen to him, were not ready to hear what he said to them. He then decided to return to Sol for a little while, promising that he would return to Zha`haadum soon. Immortals it seems have funny ideas about soon, as it was several cycles before he returned.

Upon arrival at Sol 3, now known by the local peoples as Terra, he received a shock. The Terrans and the Reptillians had confronted each other, and he had missed it all. Instead of eliminating each other, they had fought small wars between them for almost a 1,000 cycles, before they started to come to the realization taht they had both been brought here by Lorien. At that knowledge, they started to learn from each other. The Terrans had the advantage of Technology, but the Reptillians had the advantage of Numbers and Hardiness of Physiology. The other thing that Lorien had not known, was that the Reptillians had a natural Empathy, and a tendancy towards a Psi-nic set of powers as well. Where the human fought with technology, the Reptillians fought with increased mental abilities, that the humans had dubbed "mage" abilities.

Both races decided that they would pool their knowledge, and learned as much from each other as possible, and eventually became one people, through a radicalization of governments, technologies, and mental ability. They had discovered early on that they were genetically compatible, as they had both been chosen by their genetic code, to allow for Lorien to be able to work with both of them during his processes. As the two species interbred, they both developed the natural abilites of the Reptillians, as well as the enhanced abilitied that Lorien had given the Terrans. After almost 2 millenium, they had all become one race, and were to be called Terrans by all from that point on. They had the hardiness of the Reptillians, as well as the adaptability of the Terrans, along with the ability to follow radical thoughts to the end.

The population had grown immensely, and his ``children`` had gone to the mainland, and had married into the local populations. They had quickly risen to positions of authority, and they had shared their knowledge freely. Indeed, they had progressed past nuclear technology, and were well into both the nano and bio technology age. This was terrifying for Lorien, as all he could think of was the errors that the inhabitants of Sol 4 had made.

Yet, these peoples had Psionics unlike he had seen before. They did use the ability in daily life; indeed, they even had an education facility for it. The people had utilized everything that they had available to them, and had started to apply themselves to the study of the stars.

No signs of inter-solar space travel were to be found yet, but they had advanced to the needed level of technology. They had indeed even explored their own solar system, and had started mining and colonizing it, yet they never left the home system, not at all. This confused Lorien, he had told them that they must aim for the stars, yet...they had not gone past local exploration. What were they waiting for? He decided that this would require much closer examination. Deciding on the best place to land, he began his decent.

____ ____ ____ _____ ____ ____ _____ ____ ____ ____ _____ ____

As he stormed out of the Campus, Lucas had decided that he would not be following the advice of Magus Richards. Father he may be, but...he also was not part of the Mage-Core. His father was one of the old school, they believed that the abilities that everyone had, was a direct result of god, and that god wanted them to rule their lives by "magic" not technology. The argument had merit, but...they were supposed to reach for the stars, and they had been told that by god himself, before he left to go pave their way into the heavens. They _knew_ that is was their responsibility to both the peoples and to their god to develop what was needed to advance amongst the stars, to seek him out, and to ask why he left them with the burden of seeking him out in the expanse of the heavens without any idea of where to start looking.

"Follow me Lorien said..." Lucas scoffed" And in all their brilliance and knowledge, the idiots at the university seemed to have forgotten the fact that you would need space travel to follow a god to the stars." If there really was a god, he had not been heard from in many centuries. They had evolved, and they had adapted. Technology was second nature to them now, as was the Psionic abilities that they all had, some more than others, but... still, they as a people seemed to be afraid of space travel.

They had mastered Fusion; they had mastered flight, and had even developed Nano technology, all in the space of 1000 years. They had gone beyond computers, and had developed Nano tech computing. Biotech was just being developed, and had frightening yet amazing possibilities.

Lucas headed towards his transport, he was still fond of the good old fashioned style of off road vehicles, even though they were frowned upon heavily, due to the environmental impact they had. Fusion engines, driving a 6 wheeled off-road machine. It was one of his truly valued possessions.

After driving for a while, he noticed that there was a faint ion trail, which led directly to the top of the mountains near his home. He decided that he should take a look into it, as this was not something that he had seen often out here, and his curiosity was going to get him killed one day, he was sure of it.

As he approached the top of the hill, he saw a....well....he wasn't sure. It was totally alien to him; he had never seen anything like it. It seemed to remind him of something he had learned in school, yet... He knew he had seen it in his religious texts before. It was indeed a ship, but ulike anything he had ever seen. It simply was....not Terran.

___ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ _____

Lorien saw a large 6 wheeled machine heading towards him, and was amazed to see that these machines were in use. He had decided to talk to the operator, and see what he was walking into. He had a good idea from what his scans had told him, and his beacons had recorded much data, yet, there was always that personal touch that made things easier. As he watched the machine come to a stop, a young man got out, and was walking in a large semi-circle around the ship, as if seeing something that should not/could not exist.

___ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ _____

Lucas was, to say the least, amazed and shocked. He **had **seen this before; it **was** out of his religious texts. This was Lorien's ship. The chariot that carried him to the stars. Could it be real? Or an incredibly extensive and expensive hoax?

He approached the chariot with a great deal of hesitation, still not sure if it was "God" or a jokester inside. This definitely needed closer examination.

As he approached, a large mass came out of the side of the vessel and retracted quickly, leaving a tall humanoid figure behind. This was not a Terran. That much was obvious, yet the figure was still definitely humanoid. This figure radiated great power. Lucas was not a great mage, hell, he never had a lot of patience for what they taught him in the university, he went there because his father was the Dean, not because he wanted to be a mage, yet he could feel the power of this being, it was higher than **anything** he had ever encountered before.

The being looked directly at him, and said in flawless yet archaic Terran "greetings youngling, I am Lorien. I have been away for quite some time, and many things have changed. I am hoping you will fill the timeline in for me."

___ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ _____

Lorien asked for help from the young Terran, and was surprised when he was given a look of utter disbelief. The young man looked as though he had seen something that was not real, and Lorien had to wonder if he had been gone for far too long yet again.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his mind, as though there was someone trying to see his thoughts. Could they have developed that far, and that powerfully already? This was a race to watch. Reaching out with his own mind, he searched for something that would explain what was happening, and felt a large amount of resistance...at first.... then suddenly, as if the resistance was willingly removed, it was gone. Information flooded in, he found that there had been wars, and famine, and racism, and that it had all been dealt with in a political manner. He also discovered that if forced, these Terrans would use as much, if not considerably more, force than required. Logical, radical, diplomatic, and very deadly, all in one species. This was most terrifying to be sure. But, he mused, this may be the balance he was indeed seeking. And the rate they were developing, they may be exactly what was needed. Only time would tell.

He found that the leaders of this world were the reason that there was limited space travel, and in a way, he was grateful. As powerful as they were, they were not ready yet. Very soon, they would be. It was time to take a more active roll in their society from now on.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 03 Defining Terrans

**Chapter Three: Defining Terrans**

The re-introduction of Lorien was devastating to the Terran Culture. They had placed him as a god, something he had fought for years before leaving, only to return and discover it had not been beaten down at all. In fact, it was worse now. It had had centuries to prosper into a new religion, without him there to fight it. Now, thank the universe powers that be, Terrans had advanced enough to be able to accept that god may have actually been an alien that had more advanced technology. This still destroyed the new religions, and there were crisis after crisis to deal with. Then the statement that mages were Psionic, well, that confirmation was the death toll of the mage education. Psionics underwent a large revamp of ideology as well, and started to include even more technology.

Lorien was astounded when he was informed that they had incorporated bio technology and nanotechnology into their society. It had started with Cybernetics, but had advanced past that stage rapidly. Even the influenced races of the Shadows and Vorlons were only touching the surface of bio technology, and that was with steady input from their influences. These Terrans had developed their own version, and in many ways, it was less limiting than the technology that even the First Ones were using. They had developed Military Body Armour to protect and enhance their soldiers with what had become known as Nantek. Cybernetics was a thing of the past now.

The newer tech allowed the soldier to actually be part of the weapon and armour. They had self powered defensive shields, and energy weapons that were far more powerful than even the "protectorate" races of the alliances had access too. It was far beyond both Drahk and Minbari Technology, and far more versatile. The Terrans were going to be a force to be reckoned with, as long as they were protected long enough to be on a level playing field with the Minbari and Drahk.

Lorien then decided that the Terrans may need a little push towards space travel, and was amazed to be informed that they had everything they needed for it, just lacked the motivation. They were waiting for "god" to return, and lead them to the stars.

They had incredibly fast fighters available to them, and they were fully space capable, all they needed was the word to go.

Lorien gave them the word, laughed, and said "Now I do sound like I am delusional, here I am, telling your people to do god's bidding, and yet, you have no god"

Lorien was amazed as he found that the fighters were grown from organic materials, and enhanced with nanotech, so they were self repairing, and were capable of shielding and interstellar travel. The Terrans had once again taken a different approach, instead of hyperspace, and had learned to "bend and fold" space, instead of creating an alternate space to travel in. Lorien immediately shared standard Hyperspace travel with the Terrans, so as to not disclose their little secret. Upon investigation, they discovered that Lorien could integrate the new tech to his ship as well.

The Terrans had several vessels designed, and would grow them in orbit, so that the incredible size would not damage the vessels due to gravity. There were several starting their growth cycle at that time, and Lorien was invited to come see the different stages of the vessels. It was explained to him that these vessels were actually citizens of Terra, and were fully sentient, not AI sentient, but organic sentience. Lorien found the shield technology very fascinating, as only 3 other races had ever mastered it, and they had refused to share it with anyone. This too, was easily adapted to Lorien's vessel, as it was all based from the same technology. Lorien was beginning to wonder if the technology boost these people had enjoyed was due to a Psi connection with some of the elders before he left. It seemed based on his technology, but, used in ways that he would have never though of.

Several Months later, the flagship was born. The Terrans, in their way, named it after a famous figurehead, and thusly, Lorien was the first true bio-organic warship ever produced. Fully 3 Kilometres long, and over 1 kilometer wide, it was one of the largest ships Lorien had seen, rivaling even the planet killers the Vorlons had recently developed.

1 half cycle later, the first fleets of Terran Peacekeepers were were born, literally, in the area of space around Terra. There were many different classes of vessels, the fighters were truly bio-organics, no Humanoid Terrans were required for them to function, and they were completely autonomous. The destroyers were also able to function without a crew for limited periods of time, and the cruisers and other capital ships were somewhat independent as well. Only the Ships of the Line were unable to do more than run the basic functions of the ship, as there was just too much even for a bio-tech mind to handle.

The soldiers and crews of these vessels were a magnificent example of advanced tech, with both bio-tech and Nano-tech, as well as Psionics, allowing true interface with each other, and with the ships. They were able to function in zero-g, as well as sub-zero temperatures for extended periods of time, and all had excellent body armour and weapons integrated into their design.

The Shock troops were war machines in all sense of the term. They were able to do many different tasks, but were too large for many of the smaller areas of the vessels. They were indeed almost bipedal tanks in their own rights.

The Terrans had developed very complex yet reliable means of communications due to the Nantek, Biotech, and Psionics, and this meant that they were all aware of what was happening all around them in combat. Lorien was sure and confident that these Terrans would be more than capable of handling themselves in the interstellar scene. No one had any idea that these Psionics were also soldiers that could be ruthless killing machines in a literal sense of the word.

Vorlons had Bio-technology, but it was limited, and their ships, while sentient, were not able to function as independently as the Terran ships could. The Link between a Vorlon and his ship was too strong for them to be able to survive a death of either or. The Shadows used bio-technology as weapons and controllers, and they would use other sentient beings as central processors, but...neither solution made for true sentients that were actually alive and citizens like the Terrans had...

Only one thing was left to do for the Terrans and for Lorien.....

It was time for the rest of the known space to finally meet the Terrans.

___ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ ____ _____


	5. Chapter 04 Fools Learn thy place

**Chapter Four: Fools...Learn Thy Place Terrans **

The Terrans were asked by Lorien to accompany him to his home world, Zha`haadum, to discuss the transfer of the world from the Shadows, to the Terrans. The Terrans were now the chosen of the First Ones, and were more than capable of defending it. In return, they would be given the planet, which was the Original Seat of Authority for the known worlds. A disaster it may be, but it was symbolically a stronghold.

The hard part was to convince the Shadows that it could be held, and Lorien was hoping that his older "children" would not defy him out of jealousy, or out of "divine right".

Only 1/4 of the new fleet was to go, and this consisted of 9 destroyers, 4 carriers, 16 fast attack cruisers, 6 corvettes, and over 1000 fighters. 4 dreadnaughts were to be the muscle if something got ugly. Lorien was hoping that none of the other races would have to learn how much power the Terrans actually had, but...it was inevitable, someone always thought they were better, stronger, or more holy. It never fails.

The fleet was to fold to a location close to Zha`haadum, then jump into hyperspace, letting the others know of any new technology before needed was a fools errand. Lorien was onboard the command cruiser, known as Lucas, and had docked his vessel in the hanger earlier on. The sheer size of these vessels alone should be warning enough for most races to know to stay away, and Lorien was hoping that him being on board the lead ship would be reason enough for the rest to stay at a distance.

The Flagship "Lorien" was left behind to guard Terra with the rest of the fleet, and could be called upon at anytime to fold to the rescue if things went poorly.

As they jumped back to normal space, they found the area around Zha`haadum was heavily defended, by mines, defence platforms, and Shadow vessels. As Lorien approached, they were contacted, and told to leave. They were not welcome here. Lorien then approached the screen, and told the Drahk agent to get out of his way, he was going home, and nothing was going to stop him. This caused a stir for the Drahk, as they believed that the First Ones had all left, and that it was a dead planet. 12 Drahk cruisers then broke formation, and headed towards the fleet of Terrans, warming up weaponry in the process.

Lorien started to object, until Lucas told him that it was not a good idea, as it weakened his position to plead. The engagement would be brief, and the Shadows would deal directly with them, instead of through underlings.

As the first Drahk ship opened fire, the fast attack cruisers came to the front, and took the volley across the bow plates. Minimal damage was done, and the attack cruisers then turned, and fired a brief salve across the bows of the Drahk vessels. They did not slow. Fighters were launched on both sides, and the Drahk had no idea that they were about to learn a few things about the Terran idea of Total War. The Terrans, when provoked, were more than willing to educate the opponent.

The fighters clashed, and the Drahk discovered that they could not manoeuvre like the Terran ships could; they did not have the design, or the ability to survive hi-grav manoeuvres that the Terran fighters could. It was brief, and the end was lost in the capital ship exchange shortly after the fighters began.

Commander Shaèn was in command of the fleet, and he decided that he would engage the 12 ships in 1 blunt hammering move. As the Drahk fighters engaged, and were defeated by the Terran units, he broke into formation to engage the Drahk capital ships. The Drahk that told them to leave then sent 1 more transmission. 'Fools, know your place' was all he said.

The Drahk were unprepared to say the least, as they unloaded yet another salvo into the Unknown ships, and were once again surprised by almost insignificant damage to the strange ships. This time however, surprise was turned to terror, as the ships returned fire, and was aiming for them this time round. The lead ship was torn in half before the second salvo even reached it, and was shredded by the second salvo. The other ships fared no better, and some had banked to turn and flee, but were shredded before they even got halfway into the turn. The whole engagement was over in less than 5 minutes. The other Drahk ships stayed in formation, and did not move to engage. Instead, a projection of a Shadow Soldier appeared in the middle of the Command Deck.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" "Why are you invading our father's space?" it asked.

Lorien stepped forward, and the Shadow stepped back a few steps. "Father? Why are you here with these people?" it asked, apparently quite taken back by his appearance.

"I am here to come home, and these are your brothers and sisters. They have agreed to come with me, and take their place in the universe with us."

"These are the Terrans, and as the Drahk have learned, they are no fools, nor are they weak." They are angels from above, and devils from below. They are the grey, the light, the darkness, and all things between. They are the balance to your wars."


	6. Chapter 05 Defining Angels and Devils

**Chapter Five : Defining Angels and Devils **

Lucas sat down fast and hard, the surprise of the statement Lorien had made was a shock to all. They had been taught by Lorien about how the Shadows and the Vorlons were among the stronger of the elder races, and that they were second only to the First Ones themselves. Now he was putting them into the firing line against these very same races that he was warning them about? There was no reasoning behind this. There was no way that he could expect them to hold onto Zha`haadum against the likes of the Shadows and Vorlons. Was he insane? Immortality seemed to lead to errors in judgement after a few million years from Lucas` point of view.

At this point, Lorien laughed, and turned to Lucas. "No Lucas, I am not insane, and I have made no error. Your people are much mightier than you will ever know. I call you my sons and daughters for a reason, the same reason as I call these my sons and daughters too. You are much more than you seem, and much more than you realize now. Soon you will be joining us beyond the rim."

Turning to the Shadows, he then said" Do you yield _**my**_ planet to your brothers and sisters?" Or do they have to fight for it? Know that I had a hand in their evolution as well as the universe. I know they were provided to me, as a solution offered up by the universe itself. They are your balance."

The Shadow turned to look at the Terrans, and said "They are to take what we held and honoured? And what of us? What is to become of us? Your _other_ children destroyed our home, so where are we supposed to go?"

Lorien sighed…. "Am I to take responsibility for your conflicts? For your wars? Did I start the conflict? Did I ask you to interfere with the lives of the younger races? Force them to fight your wars? Now I have had to step in personally, and ask the Terrans to police your mistakes. They have Technology, but _They _were the ones that developed it. I didn't give it to them, unlike you and your _protectorate_ races. They earned this for what they did themselves."

"Yet you did leave us here when you left for your Terrans, and you never said anything about it then. Why start now?" The Shadow was starting to get belligerent, and seemed to have forgotten who he was talking to.

"**I have had ENOUGH!!!!!** I will argue no more about possession of the planet. We will take what is mine, and we will leave you to this planet. It is my home that you and the Vorlons have destroyed in your arrogant war. Enjoy the ruins, for that is all that is left of what was once a proud planet, now it is no more. You whine about _your_ home, which was destroyed in _your_ war, yet _you_ try to claim _my_ world, destroyed in a war _not of my choosing_. The only mistakes I made in this whole situation, was to not destroy both of your races before you could destroy mine."

"This is our planet now _Old Man_ and you had best take your new pets with you, and go away before you get hurt more. You are the only thing that the Vorlons and Shadows agree upon now. We have spoken in the collective, and we decided you are no longer needed. **Leave now, or die**." The Projection disappeared.

"It is up to your people now Lucas. Do we stay or go? I will not drag you into the conflict that both of these peoples are now having. I think it is time to go. We do however need to make a few stops along the way." Lorien turned to Lucas, and said" We must talk to the protectorates that I hope will indeed listen to what we have to say about this."

"In a little while we will go to see the others Lorien, right now, we have something to do first. Is there anything down there that you will miss that hasn't been destroyed yet? Or perhaps anything down there that needs to be retrieved before the Shadows play with things they do not need to know about?"

Lorien looked down at his planet, sighed, and said " All I have down there is personal effects, nothing worth warring over. But thank you for asking."

" Commander Clonmell" Lucas said.

"Sir, yes Sir!!" One of the large men standing beside the bridge doors shouted.

"Would you be so good as to escort Lorien to his houseand help him move please Commander?"

"It would be my honour Sir." He said smiling at the thought of doing 2 goals at one time. "I would be happy to clear the path as needed, and to make Lorien one happy man…well…god…well….ahh hell, you know what I mean Sir." He activated his Psi-Link, and said, Legion 3, Drop shuttle in 5 minutes. Full Fighter escort will be provided."

"Lorien, if you would please come this way, we would be happy to help you move Sir. The Marines are always happy to be good Sons and Daughters." Clonmell added with a grin and a childish gleam in his eye.

"Commander" Lucas suddenly said. "Be sure to let the Shadows and their friends know that **family** does not treat other **family** like this. Especially their parents." He Smiled a devilish grin towards Lorien. "Be so good as to define Angels and Devils for our Brothers and Sisters please."

"Devils and Angels Lucas?" he laughed. "It seems to be I have unleashed the hounds of hell to deal with the dogs of war"

Lucas gave his best impression of an angelic smile. "But father, don't you trust us to have your best interests at heart?" He laughed as he spoke; destroying the look of innocence he had tried so hard for.

"Please, save the lies for someone that doesn't know better, that is like bluffing to the devil himself, and expecting him to believe you."

"Commander Clonmell, if you please, I would like to escape these angelic devils while I have some sense of dignity to preserve. And may the universe forgive me for letting all you pirates loose on an unsuspecting universe." As he said this, Lorien was walking towards the Bridge doors, trying, but failing miserably, to hold his laughter.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Drop ship left the Lucas at full Drop speed, and by the time that the enemy had even realized that it had left, it was beyond even fighter range. The fighters were not far behind, and they rapidly hit any fighters that were too close, shredding anything that got in the way, not even slowing their pace at all. The Drahk had no idea what to even think about the truly alien design of the fighters and the drop ships, as they did not look like anything that they had ever seen in known space. The unique cross shaped fighters just looked so bulky and poorly designed, yet were able to turn in a micro tick of a cycle. They were impossible to hit, and seemed to have the firepower to rival even their small cruisers. And even if the Drahk hit, the fighters took no damage, as their weapons did not even touch the fighter craft. _What kind of a fighter has shields? For that matter, what kind of ships would have shields? What level of technology did the Terrans even have at their disposal? _

The drop fleet had no trouble reaching the surface of Zha`haadum, and were getting ready to land wherever Lorien had decided to take them. Lorien directed them towards one of the areas that was damaged the least. Clonmell grinned and thought "_Perfect, building to building, willing to bet a years wage that these bastards will be surprised when they find out that they can't hide behind anything. Even these buildings will not stop phasetek"_

Lorien was nervous. These people had decided to take the fight right to the shadows, and did it with no hesitation, other than the fact that they did not like the way that the Shadows had treated him. This said a lot about the Terrans, and he could not wait to see what would happen when they met the Minbari. The Drahk were now being taught to know better than to try to attack the Terrans, now only the Minbari, Shadows and the Vorlons needed to be taught.

Yet, these children were new to all this, they had been in space for less than a year now, and he was scared that they may cave in to the feelings that they would not be able to accomplish what the universe had set out for them. These poor children would be all alone after this war was over. Lorien knew that he would be going away soon, and that the Vorlons and Shadows would be following him to beyond the rim. It had to happen, or the universe would be injured beyond the ability to recover for a very long time.

The Terrans had started growing the largest ship ever to be created, larger than even the planet annihilators that the Vorlons had. The only thing the Vorlons had that was close was a few outposts that were created from large asteroids. Nothing of this scale had ever been attempted before.

Lorien knew that he had changed the timeline when he made his decision about the Terrans, the first major conflict was supposed to come to a climax in about 100 cycles, and then hit a lull in the ongoing conflict for another 1000 cycles after that. But Lorien was too tired to wait anymore, he wanted no more wars, and wanted to be with his people once again. He was not willing to wait another 1000 cycles to see them. The Terrans were not supposed to be involved in the war for another 1000 cycles yet, and definitely not at this technology level. This was going to make the whole outcome change drastically. Only time would tell how it was going to go.

"**Marines!!**" Yelled Commander Clonmell." **It's time for the grand entrance to our first interstellar ball. Let's Move Marines, Let us not keep the dear ladies waiting. I say we take the dance to them first. If it isn't ours, and it moves, Kill it, then check it out. I Want LIVE marines, and dead enemies. Don't disappoint me**."

At this point, the Biotech armour started to harden around the soldiers, and the Nantek was running at full capacity. Lorien looked at the Terran Marines, and decided that he was very happy that they were on his side. The weapons that were visible were there only for intimidation purposes. Lorien knew that the ones that couldn't be seen were far worse than what could be seen. The Marines were the best of the best, and they were weapons all by themselves, even without the biotech weaponry that could not be removed. The only good Terran prisoner of war was a dead Terran prisoner of war. The regeneration of the armour and weapons were only beat by the regeneration of the soldiers themselves. They would do very well in this encounter, and that is what he was afraid of. They may do too well, and that may get the Vorlons and Shadows to work together sooner than later.

The troops started to phase out of the drop ships from several points, and found Drahk troops that were targeting the door that was built onto the side of the Drop ships. The Terrans were in place before the Drahk even realized what was happening. By then, it was too late. It was this battle that gave the Marines their new nickname.

The Terrans had come right out of the sides of the massive drop ships, and had not even slowed during their dispersal. Weapons fire went right through the Terrans as the terrified Drahk commanders tried vainly to keep some semblance of order amongst their troops. Chaos reigned as the Drahk found nothing to hit. And yet more Terrans come out of the sides, with no seeming order to where they would come out. The whole defence was based around the doors that were in the sides of the ships, yet they were not even used. The ships themselves were repairing any damages done to them as fast as the damages could be applied. This type of vessel even made their Shadow masters look like they had no technology at all. Shadow vessels regenerated as well, but not at this speed. During the wars that the Drahk had been in earlier, they had seen the Shadow vessels get damaged, and regenerate over the course of a few hours, yet these Terran vessels were regenerating almost instantly, and in space, any damage they had taken, was repaired within minutes. They would be a terrifying foe to face in capital ship to capital ship combat, where attrition was the deciding factor in who won, and who lost.

Suddenly, the Terrans seemed to solidify, and they laid down a fierce blanket if fire. There had to be at least a thousand of them, perhaps two thousand, and the Drahk commander knew that his time had come. Death by glory or dishonour, there were no other ways to go.

`Concentrate your fire on the ones that seem solid, forget the rest until they are an issue, they cannot shoot you unless they are solid." said the Drahk commander to his forces. "The ones we can see clearly are our biggest concern."

The Drahk immediately opened fire on the Terrans that actually had thermal signatures, and knocked several down in seconds. The Plasma rounds that the Drahk used were designed specifically for them by the Shadows, and had incredible power to them. The Drahk had further modified them to increase the firing rate, and were very proud of the fact that they were able to fire several rounds per second if they had the larger support style weapons. These weapons not only did initial damage to the target, but they also not only adhered to the target but they continued to burn in a fierce plasmatic fire, causing damage over a longer period of time. They were proud of their modifications, and had started to use these modifications in the engagements they had been in over the last few cycles, and were feared as unrivalled by any of the younger races. The only problem that they now had, was that the Terrans were not only getting up, but that they seemed to have the same regenerative abilities that the ships had. This was not going to go well at all.

The commander had given the no quarter command, so this was a fight to the death. The problem was, the Terrans didn't seem to fall into the killable category, leaving them with a very poor alternative ending. Giving a cry of rage, the commander headed the rush that they made on the Terrans ahead of him. That was when he had discovered that the Terrans were indeed living weapons themselves.

The Drahk commander watched in horror as the weapon he knocked out of the hands of the first Terran disappeared, and the Terrans simply had another melt out of his arm, forming a strange multi barrelled device that came out of the nondescript mass that was forming on his arm to replace what was lost. The Drahk commander drew his dagger, and proceeded to _try_ to stab the Terran, but the armour would harden wherever he struck, and was faster than he was. The armour seemed to be alive, and was able to anticipate his every move.

The thought of death and glory died their own death as the Terran backhanded him, and sent him flying for almost 6 meters. The Terran then turned his weapon towards the troops that were following the Drahk commander, and unleashed the definition of hell. The weapon's firing rate was insane, and unheard of, as there had to be at least 20 rounds per second coming out of that weapon, with the barrels rotating, and firing from 3 at a time. He could hear the screams coming from behind him, and knew that soon, he would be alone to face this new fierce foe. At this point he regretted his alliance and blind faith that he had allied himself with the most powerful race. Now he knew this to be false, and knew his race was doomed. Their alliance would be no help to preserve them from retaliation.

He turned, and saw that his troops had been ground up by what seemed to be plasma rounds, and that they were unlike any he had seen before, the only thing close to it was the cannons on the Shadow fighters. Even the buildings that had withstood orbital bombardment were damaged severely; several walls had collapsed, and had crushed any that may have hidden. Holes were seen in many areas that were before this, solid and imposing. It seemed as though the hand of the almighty had simply poked it's way through the city, removing anything in its way as a matter of convenience. These buildings had withstood the ground tremors that had resulted in the orbital bombings, and had not fallen then, yet the personal weapons of these soldiers had removed many of them in a matter of minutes.

To have a weapon of that type on something that small, and to have it form out of the armour that was around the Terran soldier, well, that was unheard of. The reactive nature of the armour made them almost impossible to kill, perhaps even totally impossible for them to kill, and he wasn't even sure about the Shadow's ability to kill these Terrans. They had never heard of Terrans before, yet here they were. He had no idea where the Terrans had come from, but wanted to know how something that powerful could have been hidden from any of them for such a long time.

These Terrans resembled a couple of different races that was found during a survey of some of the outlaying systems, but… they were much more primitive than these, they had just discovered fire around 1200 cycles ago. Was this species created? They looked like the primitive Narns, a peaceful race of Reptiles that had been conquered recently by the Shadows, their world had been an excellent base of operations, once the troublesome telepaths had been eliminated. Were these related to the damned Narns? The Narns were primitive, but extremely tough and vicious, able to withstand some energy fire before falling. They also looked like the Humans that the Shadows had recently been trying to influence. The Humans were adaptive, and had been proven clever, even for an uneducated people. They had been approached secretly, as the Humans were under Vorlon jurisdiction, and could not be altered directly without risk of early and open confrontation. The Vorlons had made a prophecy quite some time ago about the Humans and Narns, that they would be key races in the fight, so both sides were trying to influence the loyalties of each of the two races. He wondered if any of them would be alive to discover where these creatures had come from. Even his Shadow Overlord had seemed confused as to who, and what, these Terrans were. Were they older or younger than the shadows? And if younger, were they older or younger than the Drahk? Younger than the Drahk was even the more terrifying possibility that would be brought forth.

The firing, screaming and yelling had stopped, and the Drahk was brought back to the here and now by a sharp slap to his face. He was staring into a blank face, which was only able to be described as a face due to the location on the helmet. No seams or change in color or material could be seen, it was as though someone had designed a bipedal creature, and never finished it. He watched in fascinated horror as the weapon was brought up before his face, aimed at him, and then it melted back into the armour. Who were these people? If the Drahk had met them before the Shadows, they would have thought they were gods, but had long since discarded of the notion of gods by the Shadows, who had taken their primitive culture, and stamped their own rules, codes, and conducts on them, before making them the researchers and warriors that they presently were. The Shadows talked with respect of an older race, and had never named them beyond the First Ones, and now he had to wonder if these were the forces of the First Ones.

The Shadows had talked with the one that stood behind all these Terrans with a great deal of respect, up until they had been asked to relinquish control to "their brothers and sisters" behind him. The Shadows had reacted with jealousy, and had decided to take what they had held for the older one, and had told him that he was no longer welcome in their space. That was what had led up to this, as the older one had said that the Shadows could keep the planet, but he wanted to have his own possessions back. He was denied, and now it had come to this. The Terrans had been called fools, and were told to learn their place in the universe, and now they had. They were far above the abilities of the Drahk, and possibly even above the Shadows and Vorlons.

The old one then walked towards the Drahk commander, and spoke to him, in a very archaic form of the Shadow language. "You have fought well Drahk, what is your name?" "My name is Kairoo, and I am…well, was, the commander of this defensive team. Who might you be?"

The old one then straightened up, and said "I am Lorien, the first of even the First Ones. The Shadows were born millions of cycles after we had come to be, as had the Vorlons. There are things on this planet that will **not** be allowed to fall into the hands of the Shadows, the Vorlons, or yourselves. We are here to retrieve them."

"There is nothing of value here, we have searched. It is all useless to anyone." Kairoo responded.

"All that is left is Trinkets, toys, and garbage. Was this worth starting a war over?"

"It may be trinkets, toys and garbage to you Drahk, but to me, it is all that is left of my people. We were a proud people, strong, yet we also knew when it was time to go. I had to stay behind to make sure that the younger races were taken care of. These Terrans, they are my children, and they are unique. They have a destiny to fulfill, and that destiny is 1000 cycles away. Can you imagine what my true children can do in 1000 cycles Drahk? They never stop learning, and they never stop trying new things. They have developed ideas and technologies unrealized by any race, and applied them in ways that are unusual."

"This whole species is less than 8,000 Cycles old. They just reached the Galactic Core this cycle, and have been ready for it for almost 400 years. They have taught me things I had never even realized were possible. And they have developed things that I did not even dream of. They are of my DNA, as well as their own, from two special and unique species. They have abilities the Vorlons and Shadows will not develop for a million years or more. They are the true chosen of the universe, and I see them being around for many millions of years yet. We will await them beyond the Galactic Rim, and we pray that they will join us, and yet we hope that they will surpass us by then. I have seen truly terrifying things from them. Did you know that they even surpassed my ship in less than 400 years? And only 1 cycle of practical application for their fleets? These are their first generation of warships. They have never left their system before now."

"This is there defining moment, and you my friend, are being left alive to do the defining. What do you think of my devils? And what do you think of my angels? They are one and the same, and I unleash the hounds of war and hell upon the universe with a great deal of regret, but also of pride. They have the right ideology and I hope that they never lose it. I am getting tired, and I must soon go to the outer rims, and rejoin my peoples, knowing that these people will be here to continue our legacy. For over 2 million years we guided and argued with the Vorlons and the Shadows, as well as some of the others that stayed behind. We are done with the debates and arguments. Now we enforce, and we will invite the older races to come with us one last time. There is a new adventure that awaits us past the rim, and I for one, am anxious to discover it".

"Be gone from this field, I am going into my house, and I will take what is mine, and no one, not you, the Shadows, nor the Vorlons will stop me from doing so. Tell your masters that we will not be trifled with, and that this is only a small piece of what the Terrans have at their immediate disposal, there is much more to come. Cease the conflicts, and you will be unscathed. Continue, and you will see death in the skies above your worlds. Even I would be wary of these Terrans, and I will not see them unleashed without a warning." Lorien turned and went into one of the few remaining buildings, and came out several minutes later with several crates, and Terrans that were carrying them for him. "Beware Drahk; you are not the strongest of the protectorates. Even now, the Minbari are on a level the same as yours. You are not supposed to be mightier than they; you are to be equal, that in the way of contests, you are supposed to be able to win through cunning, skill, and devotion. Not through technology. Beware, you have been warned."

At that, all Kairoo could do was watch the Old One leave, going into the ship in a different manner than the Terrans. It seemed even he had to be invited, as the ship melted around him to allow admittance to it. The Terrans went in the same way that they had come out. They turned almost translucent, and then they stepped into the vessel, and were gone. The ship lifted into the air with no sound at all, and suddenly disappeared with a loud crash of a sonic boom. Had the truly gone from a full stop to faster than sound in an instant? That would be truly a phenomenon, as well as something that neither the Shadows nor the Vorlons could do.

These Terrans had once again proven that they were able to do things that the other older races could not. Had the Old One been lying? That in itself was terrifying, as he had stated that these Terrans were young, only 6,000 cycles old according to the Old one, yet they had been teaching him things? And giving him technology? What could he do against the Shadows and Vorlons by himself? Let alone with the Terrans to give him a force to deal with as well. His Overlord must be told

. He looked around in disgust, as he saw the carnage that these terrans were capable of. He could not even identify who was who, let alone how many were there. He knew now that they had spared him for this very reason, so he could live and tell the tale of what had happened.

These devils, they were the Old ones Angels? He had stated that they were both, and that they were supposed to be the balance for both of the sides of the war. Rules, and brute force. This was going to be something he hoped he lived to see the end of. The Drahk hated war, but, they were also afraid of being unprotected. They had been a quiet peaceful race, with a keen intellect before the Shadows came. That was before they had been changed by the Shadows forever. They had devised ways of creating things that were not harmful to their ecosystem, yet very effective for such a primitive race. The Shadows promised advancements, and had said that they were destined for great things, as they had a natural talent for biological medicines. It seemed that they were showing strong aptitude for biological machinery development. Since then, they had been used to sterilize several planets, wiping out complete races, always knowing that they were next if they did not do this. It was an old saying that told the truth about the kindest and most peaceful, if pushed, would be the most violent and unforgiving. The Shadows had wrung all moral qualms out of them after several demonstrations of power. It was as the Shadows had said, the strong survive, and advance, while the weak are thrown away like garbage. The Drahk were strong, and definitely not garbage. No one came to offer help to the Drahk when the Shadows came, and the Drahk learned quickly that they had no obligation to help anyone else. That was the way the universe worked, and the Shadows had shown them the way.

He searched the bodies of his command unit, and was able to find one that had a useable communicator. He then activated it, and called for extraction. He then sat and thought while waiting, and wondered what was going to happen now that the wraiths of ancients had been loosed on the unsuspecting galaxy.

He could think of no other way to describe them, they were wraith, unable to be harmed, and hard to see, until they were ready to kill. They came in like legions of angels of death, merciless and efficient. Did that make the Old One Death Incarnate? Only time would tell it seemed. This whole engagement was lost in less than two minutes. 200 of his best troops were slain, and it was like a slaughter at a feed house. They died like livestock, and had not even harmed one of the Terrans. This was a very bad first engagement, and he knew that he was in for a very bad debriefing. The Shadows did not like failure, no matter what they were up against. His time was coming to a close very soon, but he swore to tell as many as he could before he died about what had happened here today.


	7. Chapter 06 Valen Who?

**Chapter Five: Valen Who? **

The return trip to the Lucas was a very uneventful one, as all the ship had to do was avoid the debris that was what remained of the Drahk and Shadow fighters. The space battle had lasted less than 15 minutes, and had included both the Drahk and the Shadows. The Shadow vessels had actually done some damage to the Terran fleet, but even that was minimal damage, as the shields the Terrans had developed worked well beyond what Lorien would have believed possible. Six identifiable Shadow warships were to be seen, floating dead in orbit, and who knew how many were destroyed utterly? Lorien almost cried, as he had tried to get the Shadows to leave with the First Ones, and knew that they had not suffered losses like these in over 50 millennia. Now, he had alienated the Shadows, but they did have to know that they were not going to be tolerated by the universe, and unless they changed their ways, the universe would not be including them in future plans, other than a history lesson.

As he went to the bridge, he was met by Commander Clonmell, who it seems had decide to be his personal guardian for the duration of this trip. "Where to now Lorien?" he asked. "We are pretty much done here, recall order was sent, we are awaiting 2 more fighters, and then we are ready to leave."

Lorien thought for a moment, then decided, "I think we should be heading towards Minbari space now. They are part of your destiny too. We will see if they are ready yet or not. If not, we may be on schedule for our appointment in about 1200 cycles" Lorien grimaced at that thought. "But, the Vorlons are heavy into prophecy, and use it to control what the younger races do and how they believe. If they have already said that the humans are to be their allies, then we have a chance, as long as they have used Valen as a focal point for the prophecy."

"Who is Valen? One of their leaders?" asked Clonmell "Is he Like Lucas? Will Valen listen to reason?"

"Valen is not born yet, and will not be for almost 1100 cycles. He will lead them in just under 100 cycles, and change their Social Structures, from one of warring clans, to one of ruling councils." "Anytime you deal with Vorlon prophecy, you get a headache. They do not use time ravel lightly, and can do so, but, even they are unsure of how it will play out once they have set things in motion."

"_Born_ 1100 cycles from now, yet _leading_ in 100? Has anyone ever told you ancients that you are all crazy?" Clonmell laughed as he turned towards the bridge. "No offence met, but, a thousand cycles backwards to lead someone? I suppose that would give him one hell of an edge though, no one would be able to sneak much past him, unless they knew what was happening as well. " I suppose the assassination attempts would be easier to find in the beginning, but as time went on, and more changed, wouldn't that make the future a messy line to follow?"

"That is the part the Vorlons have mastered. They know the intended results of each timeline that they change, even if it is a dull reflection of what was, they know pretty accurately what will be. All they have to do is decide how they want it to play out, and guide, nudge, and terrorize from there."

"The Minbari should be the most affected by the Vorlons, as they are a key point in the first major Vorlon Shadow war. They have to decide what they want, same as the Drahk, and the Humans."

"We have met the Drahk, and we are going to meet the Minbari, but, you have mentioned the Humans before, who are they? And what role do they serve? Are they going to be a problem for us? Or are they going to be more like us? Will they follow you? The Shadows? The Vorlons? How will this work?"

Lorien laughed. "I have already met the humans, and they are the pride of all my children, they are fierce, strong, and cunning, ruthless when needed, and compassionate when they can be allowed that luxury. Lucas is the greatest of them, as are you Clonmell. I simply decided to speed things along, and not wait for the universe to bring them into play, yet I don't think the universe will mind too much, as it seems to have pointed me in that direction in the first place. You have a different destiny to adhere to now than you did 2400 cycles from now. You will be finding that you have certain things that you must let pass, and not allow them to harm your conscience too much, as there is little that you can do to change it. But mark my words on this; you **will** be taking a more active role in the universe."

"Your people came from a small out of the way solar system, and it is those people that the Vorlons believe will lead 'the light' into victory. I know differently. The universe is alive, sentient, and furious. It is the universe that led me to your people, the people of both races that became Terrans. You are both needed. The shadows destroyed all Psionics on the home planet of the Narn a few years ago, and they have done so, as the Narn were to be one of the deciding races as well. The Vorlons are turning the humans into pets, to be led to battle when they are required, and both races think that they have solved their problem with destiny, and that they have indeed tried to re-arrange the universe to meet their needs. Folly and foolishness indeed. If I do the bidding of the universe, then so shall they."

"The Vorlons and Shadows have both been manipulating their 'perspective' keys in the war to what they want, and have done something far worse than my race has done." Lorien looked at his children. "We thought we knew everything when we started into the stars, and we got lonely, so we made 'changes' in races we encountered, without being aware of the payment the universe required."

"I am hoping that my not guiding you, and giving you the 'secrets' of the universe will mean that your people will be the ones that balance everything out. I have genetically enhanced you, but i have not changed you. That was done by your own nature; you adapted, and embraced the differences between your peoples. You are the Narn, and you are the Humans."

Lorien sighed, and turned to look at the view-screen, staring at the stars displayed upon the screen, before turning back to the Terrans. "You are the greatest of the Narn traits, and the greatest of the Human traits. All I can hope is that you are also the greatest of my traits, and that I have not damned the universe to hell for my actions. You are not only my chosen and beloved, you are the beloved of the universe. Not the greatest, but at least equal with every race known, and unknown."

Lorien turned back to the screen, watching the stars. "Did you know that the Narn are a dieing people Clonmell? They are a proud race, but a badly abused race. I knew many millennia ago that they would not make it through the first major conflict unscathed, but I also know that they will not last long after the second. They and a major power in the millennia to come will pass away, shortly after the deciding war is over. They will both be proud that they survive the second conflict, but they will not see that their pride will be their own death." "This is why I chose your peoples to become one, although I had only hoped, not known for sure that you would come together. It was a gamble, and I am pleased to see it did indeed pay off as I had hoped. Even if not in the way I had even dreamed possible. Your amalgamation of your twp species was unprecedented, and created a people that the universe itself can be proud of."

"All the universe can ask of you is to remember that you are no more, and no less important than any other life form in this reality. You are as important as I, as unremarkable as the smallest microbe. The Drahk and the Minbari have both forgotten this, being taught otherwise by their masters. The problem is, the masters have forgotten this lesson as well."

Clonmell looked troubled by this, but held back a retort as he went into the bridge. He gave the co-ordinates that Lorien had provided to the ship, which then turned to face the direction they wished to be facing when they arrived. Space and time rippled, and the Terran cruisers all disappeared, not to be seen here again for many cycles to come.

The fleet came into Minbari space almost right on top of the Minbari home world, and they immediately went into defensive mode. There were no gun ports to open, so they had decided to make sure that the weapons were formed in traditional spots. That way, the Minbari would have no true idea of the capability of the Terran craft. No one else, including the First Ones had the ability to create weapons on any part of the ship. The benefit to this was the fact that they had no blind spots. Anywhere there was a surface that wasn't severely damaged; the Terrans would have sensors and weapons.

The beauty of having organic ships, enhanced by Nantek, was that they would have the ability to regen during battle, and to move anything to anywhere they wanted, whenever they wanted. These were like prosthetics, and allowed the ship to recover from almost any disaster that may happen in battle. The Drahk had learned this during their last encounter with the Terrans, when they had found that they could not damage the Terrans enough to cripple a ship beyond combat readiness. With the weapons already fully formed, it would lead the Minbari to reach their own conclusions as to what the Terrans had, and they would react accordingly. The idea was to have enough shown that they would respect the Terran fleet, but, they would not see enough to make the Minbari nervous, and back away from the Terrans.

Lorien came into the bridge, and started to ask about communications, but was interrupted by the Comm. Officer when he said "We are receiving a comm. signal from the planet. They want to know who we are, and what we want here."

Lorien said "Open a signal to them, so that I may introduce you to your future allies."


	8. Chapter 07 Riding on Coat Tails

**Chapter Seven : Riding on the Coat Tails of the Guardians of Light**

As they opened channels, they had noticed that there were several different cities that were not only designed differently, but also fortified, and all had started to open hailing channels with the Lucas. All of them had the same thing to say, and all of them seemed to have the idea that they were the major power on the planet.

"There seems to be no central government here" Lucas had said to Lorien. "They all feel that THEY are the ones that we must answer to, not their neighbours. This could complicate the matter at hand severely, as they are separated by what they do, and by clans. This will lead to no good end Lorien, mark my words."

Lorien looked at Lucas, smiled at a private joke, and then answered " If I felt that way all the time, I would have written all of your peoples off as a bad idea Lucas. Are you telling me that you had gotten along with all your neighbours right from the beginning? That you had no conflict or strife on your world at all while I was away?"

Lucas smiled back at Lorien. "No, of course not, but, we did manage to enter space as a united people. These people are supposed to be the scions of light and hope? They are the teachers of order and discipline? Is it too late to ask to be an atheist?"

"Atheism is the lack of belief in god or religion Lucas, and you of all people know that there are always higher powers, benign or malevolent, yet they are not gods. There are no gods, only beliefs that keep people on a set track. The rules set out in the religious texts are not just for social control, they are also for spiritual control, and for health of the people."

"Be that as it may Lorien, I do not agree with the wisdom of trusting a race that is so far advanced, and as old as this one is supposed to be to be the leaders of the 'light' side, when they cannot even get over their own tendencies to fight each other over slights, honour, and beliefs." Lucas looked to Clonmell " How do you feel about these people Commander? Do they inspire respect and confidence to you? Would you follow them out of the respect of the age of race, and the technology they have?"

Clonmell laughed at that. " Respect? For what? Their warlike ways in their 'holy' crusades?" "they are nothing more than spoiled children, and I hope that we never get like that, as it would embarrass father, as well as shame us."

Clonmell turned to Lorien. " I know that we are still getting over the adrenaline rush from the last encounter, and really do need a challenge to remind us of our place in the universe, but maybe it is the fact that you have always found some way to remind us, be it through a task, or through a joke at powers expense, but we have **never** decided that we were above everyone else. I know that they are as worthy of living as we are, but they still have to learn what respect means. They do nothing but try to impose their ideas on everyone else, and care nothing for each other beyond whatever power they may or may not gain in the process. To me, this leaves a lot to be desired about enlightenment."

"Now if I may be excused, it is time for me to go and research some more, I need to learn what I can of these people before I open my mouth and say more."

"Well said Clonmell, that makes me prouder than a victory over opponents ever could." said Lorien. "Let us hope that this will become a more common occurrence as we go throughout the stars."

Clonmell saluted Lucas, and asked "Lucas, may I suggest something before we answer them?"

"Of course Commander, Suggest away as you see the need."

"I would suggest that we do not give anymore hints as to who we are, or who we may be descended from. I would suggest that everyone that is able to be seen wear full body armour. This includes face plates as well. Let them wonder what and who we are. Give them no clues as to our heritage. From what I was told by Lorien, these Minbari are directly under the control of the Vorlons, and the Vorlons have been influencing the Human race for a while now. Any information that may or may not lead to our heritage could cause a problem for our ancestors, be they Human or be they Narn."

"The Vorlons know the Shadows have taken the Narn home world, and that they have extinguished the telepath gene from the race, and I would not like the Human race to go through anything that the Narn have already. Who knows what the Vorlons may do to keep the Humans under their control? They may even eliminate their natural curiosity, and our drive to learn, just to keep them ignorant until the Vorlons decide they are needed. I know that a limitation like that would kill me inside. If and I do mean If, the Humans are the final deciders, and not our mix of the two races, then they need to be what we once were, not a puppet, or the decision is already made."

"Lorien, I must agree with Clonmell on this, but I would like to know, do you think this will cause any problems with the Minbari? For them to not see the face of their future allies, well, this could cause a serious issue could it not? Or do you think that they would be able to take it in faith that we are yours, and leave it at that?" Lucas paused, "will the Vorlons be any less accepting of us if we are known to be yours? I am sure the Shadows have told the Vorlons of us by now, but, will it cause a problem for us to hide our faces, and indeed our heritage, by wearing combat armour?"

Lorien thought for a minute, before responding "I believe that the Shadows have not told the Vorlons anything yet. They hate each other so strongly that they cannot even begin to come to an arrangement. Did I tell you that the Vorlons destroyed my planet trying to wipe away my presence in the universe? It made them feel inferior, and they had no concerns over destroying something that was older than they, even when it was occupied by a race older than themselves, and a brother race at that. I have no doubts that you should keep as much as you can to yourselves for now. It was an oversight to reveal what you looked like to the Shadows, they will be watching for you from now on, trying to discover where you are from, who you are, and how old, or young in this case, and what your place is in this universe. Even more important to them than your place in the universe, they will want to know how you will affect their plans, laid these long millennia. This is why I agree with Clonmell. You need to keep yourselves a mystery to as many players in this game as possible."

"Alright, I bow to your respected opinions then. You have both been a great help, and your guidance is appreciated. I think as punishment for your being smarter than I am Clonmell that you should be on the council. Be glad that I have no authority to place you there."

Clonmell paled, and spluttered, "You can't do that to me, I would be like bait to the spinefish in bloody waters. I have never been into politics, and that would be the worst form of torture and damnation I could ever think of. Not to mention that I would quit and become a priest in a remote area."

Lucas laughed, and told Clonmell, "No worries my friend, you are in no danger of politics right now. You are too valuable to waste behind a desk, but I can't promise what will come in the future. You have proven to be a very valuable person to us, and cannot be replaced easily."

"Begin the preparations for contact with the Minbari please, and let me know if you discover anything we may have missed in our assumptions about them as a people and culture if you please."

"Alright people, let's get ready to greet the Minbari. Full Military protocols on your armour please. I want no marking features visible to them, no rank, no unit, no insignia. And good lord people, definitely no visible Terran features. A blank slate, that's all I want them to see. I want them to wonder who we are, and what we are, the entire time they are talking to us. Keep them guessing, and they can't take the time to plot and plan against us."

Lucas added, "Please remember as we talk to them, we promise each faction nothing more than we promise the other factions. This is not our culture; this is a complete unknown to us. For all we know, we may have already changed the course of this region, and may have changed the prophecy to the point that it no longer applies. If that happens, then let the lord of chaos beware, we will be waiting for him."

"Weapons are to be ready, but not hot. I want to impress them, not scare the hell out of them. Passive scanning only, get the local dialects into our database, and linguistics online." stated Clonmell. "I want this to be a clean, relaxed contact. Well, clean at least, I doubt we have any hope of relaxed now. Hopefully they think the delay is us trying to translate. NOTHING morphs while we are here. We give away no technology advantages at all. We are to be as mysterious as the Vorlons to them, if not even more so. The Vorlons probably use technology to impress these people with their power. I want to keep them wary by not showing anything at all."

Lucas signalled comms channel to open a general channel, to the whole of Minbari, then began to prepare a speech. "People of Minbari, I would like to greet you all in the name of Lorien, our father, and invite you to our side as possible friends. I say possible, because we have yet to meet one another, and to earn each others trust. I do not approach one faction over another, and any dealings we have with each other will be with ALL factions, at the same time. There will be no preferential treatment for anyone, we are not here to influence or affect your culture or your beliefs. I invite you all to arrange a time that is convenient for all of us to meet together, and to find a neutral place to conduct business and learn from each other. Let Lucas, Lorien, or Clonmell know when and what you decide and we will do everything in our ability to meet your terms."

As Lucas closed the channel, he turned to see both Lorien and Clonmell glaring at him. "Oh sure," ground out Clonmell, "I trusted you to keep me out of the politics, and what do you do? Throw me to the carrion eaters like yesterdays refuse. Way to go Lucas, I think you just got nominated for ass of the year."

Lorien started in next. "What the hell were you thinking? As if I am in a position to tell them what to expect from you people. I may have had a hand in your evolution, but I sure as hell can't figure out what you irrational monkey lizard half breeds are going to do next. Lords of Chaos? That should be a xenobiologists term for your race of scaly monkey butts."


End file.
